Happy Birthday?
by Skeren Dreamera
Summary: Ron wakes up on his Sixteenth Birthday, but where is everyone? And what's -he- doing here? Boy/boy warning!


It was one of those days that just wasn't going to make any sense. At least he thought so until he realized what day it was. His birthday. The first of which he was going to be spending beyond the reaches of his family, which might have been either a good, or a bad thing.

Upon reconsideration of how his brothers got, and the way his sister tended to latch onto his best mate… okay, definitely a good thing. Even if it was rather lonely. So lonely especially since said best mate and the second almost best friend, not a mate at all, way too much of a girl to be a mate, weren't around either.

He couldn't quite fathom why he was all alone on his birthday. Just where was everyone? He was turning sixteen! It was his big day! Yet… nobody. Muttering to himself, he crawled out of bed, realizing how late in the day it was when he caught sight of the dishes being finished up by magic that his mother had left on.

He had to admit it was a bit creepy to notice the way the house creaked when it was empty, something he'd always thought was just from all of them tramping about, and the idea sent him hurrying outside after snatching up a muffin from the icebox. It wouldn't very well make a very goof birthday lunch, but he figured that if he got out of the house, they'd set everything up, and he could come back to a party, and be honestly surprised. Or maybe not so surprised. It didn't matter as long as there was cake, which was fine by him.

His feet took him off down a path to the small grove of trees bordering their property before he glanced around, looking for a suitable area to settle himself so he could eat his make shift 'breakfast.' It seemed a good idea until he caught sight of something rather jarring, and that just happened to be Malfoy strolling down the path as though he owned the place.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Muffin forgotten, the redhead gave the blond an accusing look, not even waiting for the other teen to properly notice he was there before he made a threatening shooing motion. "You! You have no business here, so get the hell off my Mum's lawn!"

One pale eyebrow arched, and gray eyes finally met enraged blue, more than slightly amused. His tone was fairly derisive, spoken lowly as he changed the direction of his steps to take him straight to the taller figure, instead of fleeing as seemed to be the goal of the actions. "So there you are. And here I was starting to think the day might turn up decent and you jilted your own party."

"What? What do you mean 'my own party'? There was nobody home, and I was just there! And that still doesn't explain what you're doing here!" Starting to get confused as well as angry, a combination he never had dealt well with, he stomped forward a few steps.

"You know, that freak show you call a family is down there putting together a party, or were, now everyone is looking for you. Figures you wouldn't stay where they left you, now wouldn't it?" Shaking his head with a sneer, he stopped just out of arms reach.

"Malfoy… Ferret! I don't know what in Merlin's name you're talking about, but if you don't leave right now I'm going to beat you." He moved a fraction more forward, eyes narrowed as he balled a fist.

"For the… Are you still on about that?" The sneer dropped away as though it had never been, heavy exasperation replacing it as he slipped forward and smoothed his hands over the wrinkled shirt that the redhead had fallen asleep in the night before. "They already know we're together, so you can knock out all that stupid crap that you seem so intent on spewing still."

Said redhead simply froze, eyes going wide in shock as his jaw fell open. "What? What the hell are you blathering on about?" Though, he could have done without the hysterical uplift his voice had taken towards the end there.

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Draco pursed his lips, giving the other teen a narrow look that was likely meant to imply he was some little bug that should be crushed. "Not this again Weasley. I'm not about to pander to your non-existent ego simply because it's your birthday. You are hardly what I'm proud to call my date to this thing dressed like that, but I'm not about to embarrass myself by leaving now."

Eyes looking as though they were about to jump out of his head, the redhead finally seemed to register the hands on him and skittered back, spluttering. "Malfoy! Have you gone completely nutters? Why- You- Merlin's beard! What were you_ touching_ me for?"

Giving the blue eyed teen a look that clearly showed him who he thought was acting insane, Draco moved forward, catching Ron by the collar of his shirt and tugging him down, muttering under his breath the whole while about useless, completely bad ideas of boyfriends.

Then they were kissing.

-o-o-o-o-

Ron shot straight up in bed, a wordless screech of horror caught in his throat.

He'd never ever look at Malfoy the same way again. Not with the kissing, and the touching and the… Swallowing thickly, he couldn't help considering how soft the other teen's lips had been in the dream, the spooky horrible dream.

He found himself wondering if it would be like that in real life.

He wasn't sure that was a bad thing.

There was no doubt in his mind then that he'd gone completely insane.

"Oh Merlin, just kill me now."


End file.
